In Another Life
by lise
Summary: Tamahome died to be reborn in Miaka's world...but Miaka's not the person he's searching for. Will he ever find the one that he is seeking - the other half of his soul? A semi-AU reincarnation fic. (YAOI warning, rare pairing. ^_^)


Disclaimer: They're all mine...not. 

Summary: Tamahome died to be reborn in Miaka's world...but Miaka's not the person he's searching for. Will he ever find the one that he is seeking - the other half of his soul? A semi-AU reincarnation fic. (**YAOI** warning, rare pairing. ^_^) 

Warnings: TWT, semi-"AU" (certain events from the series have been changed/left out) fluff, sap?, YAOI! =P Oh, and this is pretty cheesy too. Ehehe. 

Pairing(s): mention of Miaka+OC, and the main pairing is Taka/Tamahome+...sore wa himitsu desu! Read and find out. ^_^   
  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it isn't very believable, and OOC to boot. But that's the magic of fanfiction...to bring out sides of the characters that they never showed, and to bring alive events that _might_ have happened, maybe in another time and place... 

So suspend your belief and bear with me...sit back and enjoy the fic! ^^   
  
  
  


In Another Life   
by lorien 

  
  
  


Taka sighed, running his free hand dispiritedly through his tousled aqua hair. "Whoever came up with the saying 'it's a small world' should be dragged into the street and shot," he muttered grumpily. "Bet they've never tried to find ONE person who could be practically ANYWHERE in the whole damn world before..." He scuffed at a crack in the pavement with the toe of his shoe, then kicked gloomily at a pebble in his path, sending it skittering down the gentle grassy slope next to the road. 

The bags of groceries in his left hand starting to feel heavy, the boy switched hands, then shoved his right hand into his pocket, searching for his keys as he walked up the steps to his small apartment. 

The door creaked as it swung open, and Taka slammed it behind him, then dumped the groceries on the table. He could sort them out and put them in his shelves later. 

He flopped down on his sofa and thumbed aimlessly through the phone directory, a wry smile quirking the corners of his lips. How _was_ one to find someone if you didn't even know they were in the same _world_ as you, much less the same _country_? 

Besides, it wasn't like he hadn't tried... 

Hell, he didn't even know the guy's real name. _//Wonder if he even knows it himself...//_ - and it was pretty damn unlikely that he'd find his _seishi_ name in the phone book. Taka stifled a dry laugh at the thought of "Nuriko", "Hotohori", "Tasuki" and the like being listed in the directory. _//Wonder what people would think of *those* names...//_

He stretched listlessly, and stifled a yawn. It had been - how many months? - since he'd been reincarnated. He'd spent all those months searching, but to no avail - and he was starting to become discouraged. He had, however, managed to find Miaka - which was a consolation of sorts, the chirpy girl never failing to cheer him on and encourage him in his search. She really _had_ matured during her time in the book, and it had done her a world of good. Taka smiled slightly to himself. He could easily have fallen for Miaka, had it not been for - 

But - still no sign of _him_... 

But he wouldn't give up. He _couldn't_. Not if he knew that there was still a chance, however slim, that he could find the only one that completed him. Closing his eyes, he let himself remember...   
  
  
  
_Two bodies entangled, sated and content, the taller one with an arm thrown carelessly about the shorter. Pale moonlight flickering off entwined fingers; gentle caresses casting long shadows in the moonlit room... _

Whispered words, echoing softly off the thin walls of the small room. 

/"Y'know...I didn't know you cared. I didn't know you *could* care.'/ 

A thoughtful pause, a gentle sigh. 

/"Y'know...I never thought I could, either. I never have, before..."/ 

But they knew they weren't meant to be. How could they be together, when all they could get were a few stolen moments, during nights when they could pretend - when they could drop the masks they wore for others, and pretend that everything was all right, that they weren't fighting on different sides in a massive battle where each day might be their last? 

They'd promised. Promised that if they died, they'd find each other in another life. And this time, they *would* make it...together... 

...in another life...   
  
  
  


The doorbell rang, jolting Taka out of his reverie. He checked his watch, then went to open the door. As he'd expected, it was Miaka, dropping by after she'd finished her classes. 

"Taka!" The cheery girl hugged him enthusiastically. "How was your day?" 

He shrugged diffidently. "Same old, same old." 

Her smile turned slightly sympathetic. "Still no luck, huh..." 

"No..." He shrugged, and forced a smile for her. "But what do you expect, ne? It was a long shot anyway...and even if I _did_ find him, I wouldn't even know if he still feels the same way..." 

She smacked him. "Don't talk like that!" 

He chuckled wryly, then his eyes widened in mock horror as she caught sight of the groceries on the table. 

"Oooh, is that _food_?!? Miaka squealed excitedly. "Itadakimasu!!!" 

She proceeded to haphazardly rip open the bags and devour his food. 

Taka sighed, lips quirking up slightly. Some things never changed. He made a mental note to go back to the supermart and buy another load of groceries later. 

"Oh!" Miaka looked up, mouth still full of food. "There's someone I want you to meet later." 

The aqua-haired boy narrowed his eyes at the mischievous smile on his friend's face. "I know you think I need to get out more, but stop setting me up with your classmates!" 

She shrugged and smiled innocently. "Well, it'll help you occupy your time. And they think you're cute," Miaka grinned. 

Taka sighed. 

"Anyway," continued the brown-haired girl blithely, "I didn't find this one - it's Kenji's new friend." Kenji was her boyfriend. 

"And why, exactly," demanded Taka, "would _Kenji_ be setting me up with one of his friends?" 

"Oh, no reason..." Miaka attempted an innocent smile. "He just thought you might be interested." 

The gray-eyed boy grumbled. "You guys _know_ I'm not interested in anyone but..." He let his sentence trail off. 

Miaka's expression softened, and she gave Taka a hug. "C'mon, just go...trust me on this one. I'm never wrong, am I?" 

"Weeeellll...there was that time when - " 

She giggled, and smacked him again. "Stop that!" 

In the end, he agreed to go. He could never hold out against Miaka for long. 

He completely missed the huge triumphant smile that spread over her face the moment he agreed. 

~*~

So, at 6pm that day, Taka found himself waiting outside a posh Italian restaurant for Miaka's boyfriend's mysterious friend. _//Man...she must be pretty rich if she wants to eat at a place like this,//_ thought the aqua-haired boy, looking appraisingly at the place. _//Girls...always so expensive to bring out,//_ he thought ruefully. 

Soft footsteps behind him. "Tamahome." 

Taka's eyes widened. It was a _male_ voice. A _very_ familiar male voice, calling him by his _seishi_ name... 

His heart leaping up into his throat, Taka spun around, and found himself suddenly breathless, drowning into a pair of ice-blue eyes that he would recognise anywhere. 

"Nakago..." 

  
  
  


_In another life, in another place   
I'd have held you close, I'd have known your face   
In another world, in another time   
You'd be mine, you'd be mine..._

  
  
  
  


~owari~

  
  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed the fic! Feedback greatly appreciated. ^^   
  



End file.
